In known methods and apparatuses of the above-mentioned kind, there is a disadvantage in that the water contained in the foods, part of which is replaced by oil or fat during the deep-frying process, evaporates during residence in the hot oil and rises to the surface of the oil in the form of bubbles of steam, where the steam and entrained droplets of oil mix with the air above and have to be delivered in this condition to recycling or at least odour-neutral disposal.
Recycling or disposing of a mixture of air, water vapour, droplets of oil and aromatic or odorous substances is difficult, however, since condensation is hardly possible, because of the air content. It is also hardly possible to recover the thermal energy contained in the steam produced, because of the way it is mixed with air.
The problem of the invention consists in improving a method or apparatus of the generic kind in such a way that the above-mentioned disadvantages are substantially overcome.